Kaipunzel
by ALTN101
Summary: A twist but not really to the Brothers Grimms classic Rapunzel with the lovable characters of DC and MK. [Noted: This is a Shinkai/Kaishin story.]


**Kaipunzel**

* * *

Long ago in a small little cottage on the outskirts of town, lived a street magician and his wife. They lived a happy life together, but they wanted more than anything to have a child.

On those lonely days and nights when her husband went out to perform his shows earning whatever he is given, she wished for a companion.

She wanted a child to raise and three years later, she was gifted with a son. Now though however, when the child was still in his mother's womb, the wife and her magician husband received a new neighbor who was fairly young and beautiful. She however kept mainly to herself and never went out of her house that often.

The neighbor, rumored to be a witch, grew beautiful roses in her garden. When the wife of the magician saw how beautiful the flowers were, she began to covet for one.

One day, Chikage, the magician's wife, asked her husband Toichi if he could get her a rose from the witch's beautiful rose garden. At first, the man seemed hesitant, but the pleading of his beautiful wife and the sadness in her eyes spurred him on into sneaking into the witch's garden that night, in his usual outfit for performance as he had just gotten back from one.

The magician, dressed all in white save for his navy blue dress shirt and magenta tie, came into the garden with the sneak of a professional thief, and snipped off a rose to which he gave his wife.

Overjoyed at receiving the beautiful flower through one of his magic tricks, a flick of the hand and the rose appeared, she placed the rose in a small vase for one and took great care of it. The rose became a happy reminder of her husband when he went about to perform his magic shows.

Days and weeks past however, and the rose began to wilt. Saddened by the dying rose, the wife ask her husband for a new one. So again, that night he scaled the walls to the witch's garden and snipped off a rose. Unbeknownst to him, the witch was watching from the behind the curtains of her home.

He scaled the walls back to his own home and again presented the rose to his awaiting wife.

Again, the wife took great care for the rose and kept it as a reminder of her dear husband when he went about to perform his magic shows.

Weeks after that when it was two months before the baby was due, the rose once again wilted and the wife began to despair. When her husband came come fours days later he found his wife sick with sadness.

"What's the matter darling?" He had asked and she weakly replied "the rose."

Seeing the wilted rose, the magician knew that if he wanted his wife to get better he had to scale the witch's walls again.

This time however, the witch had been watching, and was ready for when the magician thief clad in white arrived.

"Halt!" She screeched when Toichi landed silently in her garden about to pluck another rose from her rose bush.

"Who dares steal from me!" She came closer, and Toichi gave the witch an emotionless expression. There was no need to show the witch what he was feeling or thinking.

"My fair maiden," he said sweeping an exaggerated bow, "my wife has fallen ill from the love she holds of your beautiful roses. I merely wish to rid her of her grieve ridden illness with one of your wonderful roses."

Akako stood for a moment thinking, she did like the compliments that this man was giving her, however she will not let him leave without a price.

"You may have all the roses you desire from my garden," she said trying to gouge a reaction from the man, she got none, then continued when his poker face remained firm, "however, there's a price you must pay for taking my roses."

"And that would be...my lady?" He asked unperturbed, although he was getting slightly nervous of what the witch's request may be.

Whatever he felt, he still didn't show it, until the witch told him what she wanted in return for the roses he'd taken.

"Your son who will be born in two months time, you must give him to me and I will raise him as my own." She said matter of factly. He blinked at her, and blinked again.

"Surely you jest, fair maiden." He said, there was no way he could just give up his son to this woman or anyone for that matter. Well, until he grew up and got married anyways.

"I do not 'jest' as you have so eloquently put it, Kuroba Toichi. That is my request, either you give your son up to me or your wife will die and your son taken away from you. Think about about it, which is the better choice here? I'll be taking away the child before he even gets a chance to know you, you're not losing much. On the flip side, if you refuse me then you lose your wife and your son as well. There's is no thinking needed here I believe." The witch gave the man a hard stare and waited his response.

There was nothing he could do against real magic was there, he'd just have to hope that if his son grows up to be anything like his parents he'll be able to find his way back to his parents and they would be reunited with each other.

Sighing in defeat, although he wouldn't like to admit it, he agreed to let the witch take his son away when he was born and with that, he scaled the walls once more back into his own home and gave his sick wife the rose. He didn't dare tell her about the deal with the witch just yet.

When the boy was born to the pair, the witch appeared to take the child away. The wife cried and pleaded her to reconsider, but what's done was done and she disappeared.

Years later, Kaito, as the witch had named him, a pun to his father who was very much like a phantom thief, was locked up in a far away tower with no other entrance but the window.

When he was little, the witch had taken to coming to the tower by her broomstick, however, now that he was older, 14 years old, she began to have him drop a long rope to which she scaled the walls of the tower to get up.

He couldn't escape even if he wanted to for the witch had place a spell where he couldn't leave the tower unless someone took him away but the witch was positive that wouldn't be possible.

Kaito hated this, he wanted to leave and explore, but when he told this to the witch, she laughed and scoffed saying that it was a dangerous world out there and no place for a young boy like him.

A year later, a young prince around the same age as Kaito, stumbled across the looming isolated tower and witness the scene of Kaito letting down the rope for the witch to scale the tower.

"Kaito-kun, Kaito-kun, let down the rope." She had called. Intrigued, the prince stood and waited for the witch to leave, and when he was sure that she was far away enough for it to be safe to approach the looming structure, he called up to the boy in the tower.

"Kaito-kun, Kaito-kun, let down the rope."

Up in the tower, Kaito hesitated for a moment because he knew that wasn't the witch's voice and she'd just left a few moments ago so it couldn't have been her, but the drive for excitement and adventure that coursed through him naturally made him toss down the rope anyway.

Who cares if it's someone dangerous, he just wanted a change to his boring trapped lifestyle. What he didn't expect however was a handsome young man, a prince judging by his clothes, to enter his tower.

"Hey," the stranger greeted and wow did he have beautiful eyes. They were bluer than anything Kaito had ever seen, they were like sapphire blue or even azure. Whatever this stranger's eye color was, it was gorgeous.

"Um...hello." Kaito said a bit awkwardly, his own violet indigo eyes shifted back and forth wondering what to say now. He'd never been able to talk to anyone else but the witch and she wasn't really good company or a good conversationalist either.

"Uh, are you, um...I don't know, stuck here?" The stranger asked him and it took a moment for Kaito to register he'd been asked a question.

Nodding, he said quietly, "all my life or so it seems."

He wasn't sure what the stranger wanted, but he somehow felt the need to continue keeping this other boy here, he liked his company. So he asked, "um...you know not many people come by this part of the woods...are you lost?"

The boy hummed in response and said, "not really, I was just out exploring, the palace gets pretty boring on most days, oh, by the way, I'm Kudou Shinichi, the prince of Beika."

He flourished a well practiced bow towards Kaito who blinked and then smiled. "I'm Kuroba Kaito, from nowhere in particular, just a lonely kid in a tower I guess." He flashed Shinichi a grin.

"Hmm...have you ever wanted to get out of here?" The prince asked turning to look out the window.

"All the time, but Akako, the witch you saw, she won't let me leave. I bound here for eternity it seems." The sad look that flickered onto Kaito's expression and in his eyes made Shinichi's heart do a strange little flip and constrict something awful. He didn't like to see this cute boy with the messy milk chocolate brown hair and beautiful indigo eyes sad.

So he decided, "you know, a magician gave me this cape I'm wearing, um...it can turn into a hang glider, you wanna, well...leave the tower?"

Kaito turned to him wide eyed, "you'd take me out of here?" He asked incredulously, not only was this prince extremely attractive but he was practically Kaito's hero as well. He was probably liking the prince more than he should be.

"Of course, you can stay at the palace with me, I don't think my parents will mind at all." Shinichi said flashing Kaito a dazzling grin which made the other blush just the slightest bit.

"O-okay," Kaito said taking the hand Shinichi offered him and was suddenly pulled close to the handsome prince and picked up bridal style.

He wrapped his arms around Shinichi's neck and presses close to the prince for comfort when he jumped out the window.

When he was halfway to the ground, Shinichi snapped open the glider and they soared through the clear blue sky.

After his initial shock of jumping out of a super high tower, Kaito began to enjoy himself letting the wind ruffle and mess up his wild hair even more.

"You know, I think you'd like to meet the magician who gave me this cape." Shinichi said after a while.

At Kaito's quizzical look, Shinichi elaborated, "his name is Kuroba Toichi, and he comes to my palace often to perform his magic shows, he gave me this cape because he said I reminded him of his son who was taken away from him years ago."

"So...you think that maybe...he could be…" Kaito said as they soared through the sky with him in Shinichi's arms still.

"It all fits," Shinichi said, "and Toichi-ojisan is an old family friend, I'm pretty sure my parents won't mind having you around, even if I turn out the be completely wrong about this theory, I'd still like to have you around." He said the last part softly and turned to look at the boy in his arms as he glided through the open air and neared the palace.

The blush that decided to torture Kaito and come back, was slowly getting redder, making Shinichi chuckle softly as he mumbled something that sounded like "you're so cute." That didn't help the blood occupying Kaito's cheeks to recede at all.

Landing softly on the palace grounds, Shinichi set Kaito down gently and held out his arm to escort him to the palace.

"Come fair maiden, for the palace awaits you." He said grinning cheekily when Kaito's cheeks decided that it was a good idea to be inflamed again.

"Just because I was trapped in a tower in the middle of nowhere doesn't mean I'm a maiden." He grumbled but took the offered arm anyways, his hands wrapped around the prince's biceps securely.

When they entered what seems to be the palace's throne room, a reprimanding but amused, "Shin-chan! Where have you been, your music and dance teachers were looking for you" was heard.

A beautiful lady with light brown caramel curled hair, was sitting on the throne with a mischievous glint in her eyes, "you didn't run away to hide from them again did you?"

At the slightly embarrassed cough Shinichi gave, she smiled in a way that stated 'I knew it!'

"Just as bad as your father when he's trying to get away from the royal advisors when he needs to sign papers and do other royal duties" she mumbled.

"By the way, are you going to introduce me to your adorable little friend or what?" She said as an afterthought.

Biting the corner of his bottom lip, Kaito thought it was endearing and adorable, Shinichi waved a hand over to Kaito and said, "mom, this Kuroba Kaito."

Turning to Kaito, he nodded in his mother's direction, "Kaito, this is my mother the queen, obviously, Kudou Yukiko."

"It's a pleasure to meet you Kai-chan!" She said not letting Shinichi get a chance to say more as she bounded up to them from where she sat on her throne, and peered closely at the new kid.

"You know, you have Chikage's eyes and Toichi's looks, somewhat anyways. Ooh, we should have them come over and meet Kai-chan! Maybe he's their missing son!" She babbled excitedly.

"Who's missing son?" Came a new from behind them.

"Dad!"

"Yusaku!"

Both mother and son exclaimed at the same time.

"Oh, dad, this is Kuroba Kaito, I found him locked up in a tower in that woods isolated from everywhere, so well…I…" Shinichi said trailing off at the last bit unsure of what to say.

"You rescued him like Prince Charming and received the fair maiden's love in return?" Interjected Yukiko happily.

"Hmm...that sounds about right." Yusaku said and gave his son a teasing smIle.

Shinichi blushed at their implements, sputtering about them being wrong and that it was just a principle matter to want to help someone who needed it.

The Kudous, Kaito decided were an interesting and amusing bunch and he was glad that he had let Shinichi take him away from that lonely and boring tower.

The next two days were filled with tours of that palace and places around. Shinichi had discovered that Kaito practically didn't know anything about the outside world, so he along with his best friend Hattori Heiji took Kaito around for a tour of Beika, Ekoda, (the Kudou family reign there too), and Osaka where Heiji is the prince of.

Once Kaito had settled in to the palace, everyone had insisted he stay there, mainly Shinichi, Yukiko and Yusaku decided to invite the Kurobas over for dinner and a magic show.

Of course this was kept secret from Kaito until the day came. When it did, Kaito met two people he had never known before, but one look from the both of them and they seem overjoyed to see him.

This Toichi man, Kaito came to realize was a lot like him. They were both mischievous and cunning but playful and lovable. He also noticed, Yukiko, whom he'd been made to call Yuki-kaasan because she was a firm believer that Shinichi and Kaito were going to end up married one day, was right when she said that Kaito had the same eyes as this Chikage lady.

Honestly, he couldn't help but feel happy when they were around him, he really felt well...at home.

The story he heard from them seemed to fit and make sense as well, so he was taken away by a witch at birth and kept isolated until Shinichi found him and rescued him and reunited him with his family, the end, happily ever after right, no.

The witch came back a few days after Shinichi had taken Kaito away and when she found the tower empty, she was furious. Summoning up her shadow minions, she ordered them to search the land thoroughly for the missing boy.

No such luck, as the shadow minions made no progress and she was found and defeated, there was no way the Kudous and Kurobas were unprepared for the fact that the witch was still roaming around, so they trapped her in a mirror never to be released or seen ever again...isn't that how all happy endings and the defeat of villains go?

Three years later, and the witch was still captured, and the boys were now 18 years of age, Shinichi, thanks to the constant push from Heiji, Ran, Kazuha, and his mother, finally proposed to Kaito during one of the balls that was held whenever his mother was in the mood for one.

When Kaito got over his initial shock, a slow smile spread across his face as he held out his left hand and murmured "yes."

The huge happy grin on Shinichi's face when he received the positive answer and place the ring on his fiancé's finger made Kaito want to do nothing more but kiss him senseless, so he proceeded to do just that as everyone cheered and congratulated them in the background.

On their wedding day, Shinichi stood at the aisle waiting for his groom to be, decked out in a royal black suit with a royal sapphire blue tie and and matching suit vest that brought out the different hues of blue in his eyes just perfectly.

Minutes later, the music started playing louder and there at the entrance stood Kaito in a pristine white suit and a nearly violet tie and suit vest that brightened and highlighted his beautiful indigo eyes in the most magical ways possible.

Shinichi swallowed thickly and he tried not to ogle his lover too much in front of everyone that was there. Except the few snickers and snorts he heard here and there made him realize that he was failing badly at that.

There by Kaito's side, stood Kuroba Toichi smiling proudly as he led his son up to where Shinichi stood. Giving them a playful wink he walked back to his seat and the ceremony began.

Giving their vows to be with each other through good times and bad, and through all chaos that only they could bring around them all together, and a promise of love that is eternal, they exchanged rings and a kiss which received hoots and hollers from nearly everyone in the audience.

The after party was filled with cheerful bliss and no one notice three mischievous little shadow creatures sneaking in to the hidden room and smashing a mirror.


End file.
